Family Friends
by phia514
Summary: Austin and Ally's parents are friends, but they personally never saw eye to eye. Austin left for boarding school when they were 14, but now they meet again when they come back for summer from college. He has changed and a cabin trip may just bring them closer than ever before...
1. Chapter 1

**_I wrote this chapter last year, forgot about it, and here it is again._**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

I walked into the airport with one earphone in my ear playing skipping my usual indie songs to play the old One Direction Album that I had hidden on my phone, which I would never admit to listening to. I was dragging my carry on suitcase behind me. Pulling my phone out my pocket using my thumb to open the lock screen, I opened up the little green phone app.

The music halted as I walked to get into the security line. As I hustled down the dividers into the long line at the busy airport my parents didn't pick up, so I hung up huffing in annoyance at how they never answer their phone when I actually need them, but send me 100 texts everyday.

Throwing the phone in a tub with my shoes and my old toothbrush and face wash in a dirty zip lock bag I found at the last minute, I pushed my suitcase up onto the table sending it into the machine. Still holding my ticket back home gripped tightly in my right hand I walked through the scanner as the guard waved me on, I gave her a kind smile and she glared back at me. I feel like these people always hate me.

I grabbed my bag off the conveyer belt behind all the businessmen and fellow college students who were traveling as well at this time.

I pulled up the bar on my suitcase pushing the bag in front of me and pushing my backpack purse thing up my arm further.

As an airport natural, traveling so much as a kid to visit my family (mainly my two brothers) or travel to new places, I strolled through getting to my gate.

I checked my ticket for my gate, 43. Which as my father thought was oh so convenient that I had it on paper, even though I insisted it was fine if I just had it on my phone. He said it was too "risky".

I put the headphone back in my ear dialing my home number again. Finally someone picked up.

"Hello?" My dad said asking who was there. "Dad it's me your favorite daughter, I am at the airport through security now I will text you when I land okay?" I grabbed Smart Water getting in line behind someone; I pulled my wallet out of my bag while listening to my dad talk about some random plans he had made.

"Okay sounds good, call us when you land too because we may not be home." I handed the lady the money for the overpriced water walking out of the store to my gate.

"Dad! You aren't picking me up, you use to always pick up Joe and Gus when they came into town." I complained showing my complete youngest child syndrome. "Oh shut you, Have a safe flight."

"Love you."

"Love you too." He said hanging up.

I sat down at a seat waiting at the gate. I was happy to be able to take a break from college to come home. Don't get me wrong I was having a great time, but I miss home after two years. Being 18 in a city without your parents is defiantly different.

They called boarding and I jumped up to get in line so I could have space for my bag in the overhead. I got in my window seat, which I always absolutely needed because I liked the aesthetic of the view.

It was a short flight thank god so if I got someone annoying or loud it wouldn't matter. Thank god some cool surfer looking dude in the middle seat next to me, I mean everyone flying to my city tended to be very down to earth or overly technology nerd hipster.

I smiled at him looking back at my phone to text my family that I boarded. I got a text back from my mom of a photo of some dog and my dad sent a bunch of emjois. I laughed as I put my phone down.

"So you are going home for the summer too?" He asked me when my attention was brought away from my phone. I mean I am not always a bitch but since I have left my city I am not use to strangers talking to me when I am in public.

"Yes, are you too?" I asked fake smiling remaining friendly to my now seat buddy.

"Yep are you in college?" he asked and I told him where I went and that I was a sophomore and as we take off I found out he was a junior at the same college. Of course we had to have the wow it's a small world chat and then I fell asleep on the window I guess, cutting the basic conversation short.

I was awakened to the sound of the flight attendants announcing landing. I snapped a quick picture for my snap chat story planning on posting it when I landed to let all my college friends know I landed safe and all my old friends know I was in town.

Dez my 'seat buddy' got my suitcase down for me and I wished him happy summer as I walked off the plane to the baggage claim with him as he exited to grab an uber offering to split it but I kindly denied. I picked up my phone calling my mom.

"Hey mom I landed what is the plan?"

"So actually we are out to eat with the Moons and we were wondering if you could let Jack out and bring the car to pick up Austin from his house, he landed today too."

"Okay sheesh already putting me to work?"

"I know honey sorry have fun." She said trying to obviously get me off the phone. I jumped in my own uber giving them my address getting home I jumped out and dragged my suitcase, putting in our garage code opened the door to let our big dog Jack out jumping up on me to say hi. I gave him some kisses and opened up the side door so he could be let out. I then put my suitcase in my old room, which my mom had very much changed since I had left, grabbed the keys off the phone table and locked up the house saying bye to jack, jumping in the car.

I went into my phone to get Austin's address. I hadn't seen him in forever. We went to preschool together and our parents are best friends. He went to boarding school when we were in high school. He was kind of weird, but I heard at boarding school he become apparently quotes my mom "super cool and was in a band or something."

Maybe he will actually talk to me this time. I drove the ten min drive to his house as Google maps gave me the directions in some calm creepy ladies voice.

I pulled up to his house which I remember Halloween I was forced to go with them before he left for school he had his strange friends over and I went out on the town with his little sister and he left off with his friends. Honestly worst night ever.

I jumped out checking my parking job. Good enough, I thought as I went up to his front door peering in the front glass wall they had to see if he was in the front room. I could not see him or anyone for that matter so I rang the doorbell.

A boy I barely recognize opened the door.

hope you liked this first chapter

review if you have any suggestions, things you want to see, or thoughts

have a great summer


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

"Ally, long time no see," He said calmly leaning against the door then quickly hugging me. I quickly attempted to hide the fact I was freaked out I gave him a squeeze back then pulling away, he was never this talkative to me in the how ever many years I have known him.

"Come in I have to grab a few more things." I walked in.

"So how's college been, I haven't seen you since like forever." I said as he went up the small staircase into his old room to grab his phone and wallet and a beanie.

"It has been so great, and sorry my parents made you pick me up I knew I would regret never getting my license."

"No problem at all." I smiled trying not to stare at his perfect jawbone and his tiny dimple when he smiled and his longer blonde hair. Like not Justin Bieber long but like long enough where it's just hot. And very creepy Ally good job, but also still slightly annoyed I was forced to pick him up.

"So how is college for you?" he asked pulling the hat over his hair. "Crazy."

He laughed. I forgot his laugh we never heard it much when we were little, but it had now become stronger and deeper then it ever was.

He use to be so sad, I remember that's why he left. I remember I wanted to reach out to him when he left, I remember I wanted so badly to ask why he left. But we were never close so I didn't do it. Majorly regretting that decision now.

He opened the front door again holding it open for me. I walked out under his arm with my hands crossed tightly across my fleece jacket and grey leggings with my keys gripped tightly in my hands. Slightly regretting my choice to not change into something cute at home.

I hopped in the car and he jumped into the passenger seat. Before I started driving I asked, "So were do they want us to go?"

"I think they want us to meet them downtown." He said fiddling with my aux cord and his phone. "Okay downtown it is." I said putting the car in drive.

He played some amazing music I slightly recognized. "So why weren't we ever friends?" I asked randomly and defiantly awkwardly only doing this because I promised myself two months ago I would start doing this spiritual cleanse as my roommate tried to explain it to me. Its just were you say or d anything you want without thinking of the bad things that could come from it. Personally it has been self-destructive so far.

I have gotten to the point where I care less what people think, plus I am just really curious.

"Good question, I mean I was going through some weird phases back then plus you were too intimidating."

I laughed at his 'weird phases' comment, "Me intimidating? Yeah right." I said laughing again at how stupid that sounded.

"Seriously Ally you were, I mean still are hot, teenage me couldn't talk to you."

I held back a blush, "Oh but now you can?"

I still couldn't get over the fact he was hot now, I expected him to still be average and like sad as horrible as that sounds.

"Got to admit it is still hard for me." He said laughing. I laughed too as we drove down the street making the turn heading downtown.

"Very funny. I seriously always thought you absolutely hated me." I said rolling my eyes.

"Oh gosh I am sorry!" He said genuinely sounding like he felt bad.

We chatted some more about instances of when I thought he hated me. We pulled into a parking garage down town and I hoped out.

We walked down to the main street. "Lets get a coffee." He said pointing at the coffee shop, "I'll pay, and I feel bad that you had to pick me up plus the fact that you thought I hated you." His family was richer than mine, not that that mattered, but like that's why I am totally up fro him paying for my drink.

"That sounds good you defiantly owe me." I said laughing walking through he door faster than him so he couldn't hold it open for me.

I ordered a coffee with room for cream. I opened up the top filling it with cream. We walked back onto the street heading toward where his parents texted him to meet them.

"You realize how much fun we could have had if we were close back then? All those family vacations could have been crazy." He said as we sat down on a bench by the park trees. "I know right like new years remember at the cabin we had it all to ourselves we could've, I don't know done something cool like hide and seek." I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Pretty sure two teenagers on speaking terms in a cabin alone wouldn't be playing hide and seek. If you know what I mean." Austin said raising his eyebrows sipping his coffee. "Shut up." I said a blush spreading across my cheeks.

I heard his mom yell, "Hey look it's our children." They were always so loud. "AUSTIN ALLY SITTING IN A TREE." My mom started yelling. I shot his and my mom a death glare. They know, especially my mom, I hate being teased.

"Hey Mike Mimi mom and dad." I said giving them a hug one by one.

"Hello Lester and Penny." Austin said giving my parents a quick hug. Austin had been closer to my dad and it use to piss me off.

"So update your brothers aren't coming till later this Summer so Mike and Mimi offered that we all go to the cabin for a while to enjoy the lake and some warmer weather." I saw Austin send me a wink referring to our earlier conversation about cabins and rolled my eyes at him as secretly as I could, I didn't want our parents thinking we were very buddy buddy and come on with tons of annoying comments. "Sounds good." I said sipping my coffee.

We all walked towards the garage where I had parked the car earlier with Austin. Mimi and Penny jumped in the very back while the dads sat in the second row. Austin sat in the seat next to me and I hoped in the drivers seat.

The whole way back to the Moons house my dad criticized my driving as per usual. They got out and we honked good-bye and we headed back to our house. I got out with my parents and we discussed college life and random stuff. We made dinner and ate together and then watched a movie.

I said goodnight and headed up to bed, my old bed. I plugged my phone into the charger on the chest next to me. I set my alarm for 6 am knowing I would have to get my parents out of the house on time.

My phone lit up and I had a text from Austin. I was surprised he still had my number, we haven't texted since like I wished him happy birthday in 6th grade.

I reached over pushing my glasses up on my face, that not a lot of people knew I had.

 _My mom had the great idea of making you drive me tomorrow again._

 _Get ready for a Hannah Montana Classic road trip._

 _Yay That was sarcasm if you dint get it_

I laughed putting my phone on airplane mode and putting back down. I pulled my glasses off and pulled my alarm clock closer. I planned my packing list as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the continuous loud beeps coming from the clock. I slammed it onto off. I slid out of bed slowly playing some music. I called out my door, "Come on mom dad we aren't going to be late as usual."

I heard them stirring so I shut my door again packing a duffle bag I found in the mostly empty closet. I transferred most, but not all, of the stuff I brought into the bag. I pulled some earphones and a book out of the other bag shoving it in to the backpack. Then I went downstairs to finish getting ready.

I put on my light jeans and a tank top that was slightly slutty so I covered it with a loose sweater; my college clothes were not very appropriate for family life.

I brushed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail brushing my teeth and putting on some mascara. I pushed my sunglasses on walking out of the bathroom. I heard my parents downstairs packing the car. I walked downstairs and threw my bag in the trunk and jumped in the backseat.

We got to the Moons house and Mom and Dad hopped out and got in the Moons car.

I saw Austin's sister Lily; she was now a junior in high school. I jumped out and gave her a hug. I saw her more often before I left for college even though we never had much to talk about she was sweet. "Are you sure you don't want to drive with me?" I offered knowing riding with the parents would be crazy. "No really its fine I'm just going to read anyways." I smiled walking back to the car. She was always so intelligent. "Lily really it wouldn't be any trouble." I asked her again. She whispered lower to me, "between you and I Austin doesn't really want me in the car." What the hell I thought why. "Well he's your big brother its your job to do the opposite of what he says come on get in the back seat." I said smiling. She smiled putting her earphones in and pulling out her book, she was going to be no trouble at all.

I walked to the front seat sitting down. The Moons and my parents left and Austin still wasn't outside. I called him, "Hurry up." I said into the phone then hanging up. I wish I had a flip phone like when I use to in fifth grade. I remember I got one because I would always get left at piano lessons so I needed to call someone to pick me up all the time.

I saw him come out of the door. I watched him as he made his way to the car. He had a plaid shirt on that complemented his face very very well.

"Someone's grumpy." He said jumping in after putting his bag and guitar in the back seat. "Grumpy that you never learned to drive so now I have to drive for three hours. Also I told your sister she could come with us," I said pointing to the back. He just gave me a death glare and grunted buckling his seat belt.

The car ride up we decided on taking turns picking songs and reminiscing on old times when we didn't talk.

"Remember that time we went camping and Dallas was there." I laughed remembering our other family friend Dallas, he was crazy.

"Have you talked to him recently, is he alive or in a gang or what?" I asked Austin.

"No I haven't spoken to him, have you?" He asked flabbergasted as if I would think they talk on a regular basis.

"He randomly texts me sometimes attempting to impress me with his skills and knife collection."

"Oh god that kid kills me." Austin said laughing.

"Yeah he kept trying to hit on me at that camping trip and it was very awkward."

"Yes I noticed that it was defiantly awkward for everyone, sorry I didn't speak some sense into him, he was pretty scary."

"I don't accept your apology."

"So rude." He said shaking his head.

The rest of the trip went smoothly, we picked up fast food and then headed up the final mountain to get to the cabin. When we arrived the parents were already there.

I parked grabbing my bag out, Austin and Lily following me into the house. I used my shoulder to push the unlocked door open, having Austin close it behind me.

"Hello?" I called out. I figured the parents were downstairs since they didn't respond. This cabin was so pretty from the view to the cute fireplace. I use to go here as a kid so much I remember this living room and kitchen with the side guest room Lily looked to already claim.

I headed down the stairs. They had a hot tub off the deck and three bedrooms down here. Two with a queen bed, one with bunk beds and a queen. We noticed the parents weren't there either so they must have gone on a walk.

Walking down the hall realizing the twin bed room was the only one open Austin and I went in tossing our bags down.

I stretched out on the bottom bunk. "So tired." I mumbled.

"Same." He said lying down on the queen.

I

Was about to fight about why he claimed the queen until Mimi walked in. "Glad you guys got here safe, is the room arrangement okay, Ally you could sleep in your parents room with Austin grosses you out too much, or I am sure I could force Austin to share a room with his litter sister or you could share a room with..."

"Its fine Mimi thank you for inviting me."

"Glad you could make it." She said giving me a hug.

As she left I lay on my stomach on the queen bed and Austin sat up against the backboard as we just fiddled on our phones. I texted my friends for a while then resulted in playing a game.

But then all of the sudden

 ** _Hope you liked the re write of this first chapter, actually low key proud of it._** ****

 ** _Now that its summer if anyone wants me to add another chapter let me know!_** ****

 ** _I have an exact city in mind that they live in, if you could guess it that would be funny._** ****

 ** _Do not own anything, no characters no companies no artists_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

Austin expressed his grand idea that we should drive to the lake. I explained that he only wanted me to go cause he needed a ride and he was too lazy to take the long bike ride down there.

"No come on you want to go too."

"Fine give me a min," I agreed looking into my duffle bag for a swimsuit and some jean shorts and a lose flannel. I went into the bathroom in the hallway and put on my red bikini with my red flannel open and rolled up on the sleeves and shimmied into my jean shorts.

I walked into the room and grabbed my sunglasses. I didn't hear Austin so I called out, " I am ready." I suddenly realized he was standing right behind me. "Okay no need to yell," He said turning on his heel for the door. I realized eh must have been checking me out. That made my cheeks flush. How could he of changed this much! It makes me giggly how weird this situation is.

"We are going to the lake!" I called out slamming the front door to make sure it closed. I feel bad we had to leave Lily but if we didn't leave soon the parents would want to come and they take forever to get ready, plus they're embarrassing.

Austin fiddled with the radio the short drive down. I stared out at the view and with the wind running through my hair as I speed pass tons of pine trees with the sun beating down on the road. I found a parking lot that seemed to have an empty spot.

I drove in the spot and put the car in park and took the key out of the ignition. Austin's eyes opened from his state of listening to the music. He had always been more into listening and I have always been into looking. Everyone has different dominant senses.

I grabbed my small bag from the back and jumped out. Austin followed behind. He pulled out to lawn chairs that we grabbed from the old dirty garage.

We put them in the rocky sand by the trees and close to the water.

"So how is college going really?" Austin asked me.

"A lot of studying," I said turning my head to face him, "and a lot of drinking."

He laughed with me. "And you?" I asked turning my head back towards the sun.

"Fine, sometimes boring I mean going to school near New York is very different from your school on the coast in California."

"Very true." I said grinning.

"But yeah lots of just people. Everywhere."

I nodded off until I must have dazed off into a sleep.

I heard guys talking.

"Yeah dude, uh no she's not my girlfriend."

I opened my eyes from behind my sunglasses and saw two guys talking to Austin. One guy was holding a football.

I groaned and sat up, "Aw Austin did you make friends," I said smiling at him, "Hey my name is Ally."

Austin gave me an UN amused look.

"Josh," The guy with the football said pointing to himself then pointed to his friend, "and this is Dylan." He nodded at me.

"So are you guys here for any reason, at the lake?" I asked.

"We are home for a few weeks from college before we are off to do an excursion in Thailand." Dylan said.

"Damn that's cool." Austin said.

"I am home from college for the whole summer sadly until I can find something exciting to do." I said.

"What year are you guys in?" Josh asked.

"Both sophomores next year, what about you guys?" Austin said.

"I'm a junior next year and Dylan is a sophomore next year." Josh said.

I was doing the math in my head I knew Austin and I were both 18 almost 19, so Josh is 19 or 20 and Dylan is 18 or 19.

"Hey we should invite them." Dylan said to Josh.

"Oh yeah, we are having a party and you guys should come."

"Sure." I said then we exchanged phone numbers among all of us and they left.

We watched them walk away before Austin said something. "Well they weren't even trying to hide the fact they wanted to sleep with you." Austin said.

I burst out laughing, "Oh Austin."

I laid my head back down for a few min. We spent the next three hours walking into the water only up to our waist to cool down and having small conversations. I was so surprised how easy it was for us to talk about anything.

"Okay we need to get home for dinner or else we are going to get a lot of crap." Austin said, so we picked up our chairs and headed back to the car slowly tired out from the prolonged sun exposure.

When we got in the car Austin called his mom asking if we needed to pick up anything from the store. He hung up, "They need us to pick up corn and hamburger buns."

"Of course they do." I said making a right turn to get to the grocery store.

We parked and hopped of the car again. I grabbed a cart and stated looking at my social media while mindlessly following Austin as he threw stuff in the cart. I liked a few photos as we pulled into the line to checkout.

We bought the groceries and headed back to the house.

Austin and I each grabbed a bag when we got to the house leaving the lawn chairs in the trunk.

We walked inside. "Hey guys thanks for the invite to the lake." My mom said.

"Oh come on, you guys had another car you could've gone if you wanted to," I said to them.

end of chapter 3

if you have any comments on the story

if you want updates on new chapters

thanks for reading

i am forced to say this, but i don't own anything as you already know


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4_**

We ate on the deck with the parents and Lily on the table outside. As the sky stated to dim and you could see the sun setting over the mountains around the lake, dinner was over.

My mom gave me a glare, which I knew start cleaning up. I stood up and collected everyone's plates and Austin jumped up to help me. Lily excused herself to her room and Austin and I carried the dishes to the kitchen.

Over the noise of the parents chattering loudly outside ad them attempting to sing their old 'jams' as they like to call it I put the plates on the counter.

"You wash and I'll dry." I said knowing that washing was the worse side of the deal.

He nodded grabbing the first plate rinsing it and washing it with soap.

I sat up on the counter waiting for him to wash a few before I started drying.

"What is your favorite vegetable?" I asked swinging my legs. He gave me a weird look, "I guess Brussels sprouts."

"That's really lame, my favorite is corn."

"Okay well thanks for judging me for my favorite vegetable."

I jumped down and started drying and putting it away. Our hands kept touching as I grabbed for the plates, "Stop being so eager to clean." I laughed walking to put it back in the top cabinet reaching up as high as I could.

Austin went downstairs after and I went to knock on Lily's door. "What are you up to?" She paused her game and I saw her put a consul down. "Playing some old video games that we keep here, want to play?"

"Of course." I said sitting down with my back against the bed. We started a game and I was losing. After I lost the first round we started another one.

As it started I saw Austin out of the corner of my eye coming into the room and sitting on the bed that I was leaning on. I was starting to catch up on Lily and she took action, "Austin distract her!" Lily said.

"Oh no you don't," Austin tried covering my eyes with his large hands. "Ah stop this is bullying!" I wined trying to push him away while the whole time falling behind even more.

As the clock ticked down I lost the game again. I turned around "Honestly I almost won, I 100% blame you." Shaking my head in mock disappointment. "Fine plays another game and Ill keep it fair." He said holding up his hands like he had been caught for an illegal act, which he had. I put my controller in my lap and started to take out the two braids I had on the side of my hair to keep y hair out of my face and Lily was about to start the game.

"Wait one second" I said holding the controller between my knees trying to get my hair out. "Ill do it, play." Austin's said grabbing my hair and starting to undo the tight side braids.

She pressed play, but again it was even harder to win because Austin's hands were distracting me from kicking some ass.

So once again I lost just as I heard Austin whisper finished to himself. I wish I could've seen his face concentrating. I remember once I watched him play guitar with his dad and the look on his face of concentration was crazy intense.

The way his eyebrows furrowed together and his lips pouted.

"I give up." I announce lying down on the ground after losing every round.

Austin hoped down and sat in between his sister and me while they played about two rounds. They each one on and decided to call true to make sure no one got the upper hand. Sweet of them.

After that it was pretty late and I headed down stairs to get ready for bed. Austin went into the kitchen or somewhere to talk to the parents. I walked downstairs feeling the carpet in between my toes. I hit the hardwood floor at the bottom of the stairs and turned into the bedroom I guess Austin and I will be sharing.

We use to share this room all together before he left for boarding school. Lily and I would sleep on the bunk beds and Austin would get the queen; which I thought was unfair.

I grabbed my bag down from the top bunk and pulled out my small pouch that had all my bathroom stuff in it and I pulled out some pj sports shorts and a t-shirt from my college. I went into the bathroom and played some music off my phone.

Brushed my teeth, washed my makeup off making sure to get off all the mascara from under my eye. I then changed quickly and then brushed my hair before pulling it back into a lose braid.

I grabbed my clothes from today and walked into the room, which was still empty and threw my stuff in my bag and put it on the bottom bunk.

I pulled out my laptop and earphones, plugged my phone into a charger and crawled up to the top bunk. I pushed a pillow against the wall and turned on my laptop to just mess around until I was tired.

I hadn't noticed Austin walked in until he opened the bathroom door. He had no shirt on and sweatpants. He uses to be so skinny but he had defiantly become way more built since last time I have seen him really. I quickly buried my face back in my laptop before he noticed I was observing him.

A min later I heard him talking so I took my earphones out, "Yeah?" I asked.

"Those parents still aren't asleep."

"They are bigger part animals then we are." I said laughing.

"Hey also are you sure you don't want this bed, I am just use to being in it I didn't even offer it."

"Yeah its fine I love top bunk beds and since I never had a sister I wasn't allowed to get them."

"Yeah well I can be your honorary sister." He said. I gave him a weird look, "That's weird, but thanks I guess."

"Good night?" He said in more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah good night." I said shutting my laptop and putting it under my pillow because I was too lazy to climb down the small latter again. I focused on my breathing and his in the room until I fell asleep. And my dreams were very weird that night.

 **End of chapter 4**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **I decided all the chapters are going to be on the shorter side about 1,000 words each**

 **Let me know if you have any suggestions thoughts ECT…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Completely forgot about this story and that I published the chapters I started! This story means a lot so I wrote and extra long chapter to continue the story.**

 **I tried to finish it quickly, sorry for any spelling errors spell check messed up on.**

I woke up to sun beating through the windows and reaching my top bunk. Crap Austin did not close the blinds. I stretched my whole body becoming more aware of my day ahead of me. I rubbed my eyes and jumped down off the bunk bed with a loud bang, waking Austin.

"What the heck, be quieter!" He mumbled pulling his pillow over his head.

"Remember to close the blinds and I will be way nicer in the morning." I chirped back. As anyone can tell I am not a morning person.

As I walked into the bathroom I heard him whisper from under his pillow, "God I feel bad for any roommates you have." I laughed to myself and closed the bathroom door.

I checked my phone and I had a text from that guy about the party. I had in my notes in their contact Josh older Dylan younger.

I started washing my face, putting my contacts in and just attempting to wake myself up. I remembered my dream. I love remembering dreams. I was trying to climb a mountain and Lily and Jonah and Dallas was there and I was getting so pissed they could not catch a bear for me to ride to the top. Who knows there must be meaning behind that. After I fixed myself up to my standards, which are pretty low in the morning I walked out of the bathroom.

Austin was sitting on the edge of the bed rubbing his eyes. This time I was careful to limiting my staring at his slight abs to only a few seconds before he would see me.

I smirked to myself and opened my suitcase. I grabbed some shorts and a long sleeve. I changed went into the bathroom and quickly changing and this time when I got out Austin was leaning by the door almost asleep again.

I laughed at him and walked past him. I heard him start his music from his phone as I heard the shower come on.

I walked upstairs. Everyone was making breakfast. I pulled my hair into a lose bun and started helping cutting fruit.

I talked to Mimi and Lily for a while as we worked hastily to make a great breakfast for everyone. Mimi is like an aunt to me and I love that considering I do not like my actual aunt very much at all.

"So any cute guys at college?" Mimi asked. Of course every adult no matter how chill they seem feel the need to ask about your love life, like there is no need for that information to be known. I guess I am more closed off in the section than other people. Not much for sharing about my personal life unless it is about my family.

I quickly made a response that would not lead to more instigation, "Tons but none I feel too serious about." She nodded and smiled like she was relating to my situation. I smiled to myself. "I just want Austin to bring a girl home, I miss when he brought his girlfriend home from boarding school." Mimi said.

"Well all of us are so crazy he probably does not want us to scare them away." I said smiling knowing hats the reason I never would bring anyone home.

Austin walked n after that with wet hair slicked back and grabbing fruit from the bowl I was cutting, "exactly thank you ally the only person to understand me." He said while he glared at his mom.

Getting the hint she changed the subject. "So how did you two sleep?"

"Great." We both said almost like it was an automated response. I was going to bring up the upsetting curtain incident, but I did not want to talk anymore. So as Austin wen outside to talk to the other parents and Lily, I continued to work on breakfast with Mimi.

After breakfast was served we all laid around for a few hours. Austin was in our room and I was lying on the ground on my phone in Lily's room. She insisted always on having her own room and her parents always did what she wanted. I t was weird, but she was so nice and not sad like young teenage Austin so I think they were willing to do anything to keep her that way.

I got up finally and headed down to our room to get my charger. Austin was sitting watching Netflix. "Criminal Minds?" I exclaimed as a question.

"Yeah and its creeping me out." He said. I explained how criminal minds was my favorite thing about a month ago but my roommate had to cut me off because I was too paranoid and was getting no sleep.

He laughed at that, "You couldn't have been too bad."

"No I was really bad, like carrying a plastic knife and dialing 911 when going to the bathroom bad."

"Oh that's really bad, come watch it with me."

"Did you not just hear me?"

"Yeah," he said, "but it will be funny."

"Ugh I can't help but love this show." I said giving in and sitting next to him on the bed.

We watched an episode and I covered my eyes in his pillow about 100 times whispering curse words.

He would laugh every time I did so.

After one episode we decided it was best to stop for my own health.

"So are we going to that party tonight because I need to know if I am going to have to baby sit you or not."

"Yes we are going they texted me again this morning plus I do not need babysitting I am not a lightweight surprisingly."

"Well wow look who's a big girl."

The day passed quickly I took a walk with my Dad Mike and my Mom. I took Lily to the store to pick up some more groceries.

I changed into some really short shorts and a tank top with a flannel. I threw on sweatpants on to not bring suspicion. Austin told Lily were we were going so she wouldn't be worried. She was pretty goody two shoes like I used to be so she didn't accept my invitation to join. Plus Austin would of killed me if she said yes and I let his little sister go to a mostly college party.

The parents were leaving to go to dinner and I told them that my friend was in town and we were going to have a movie marathon at their house. The parents probably would not come home till early next morning naysays, they go to bars all night its their tradition to "stay young" as they call it.

When they left we made sure Lily was all okay being home and she said multiple times it's a blessing I need some quit time.

I went to the kitchen and Austin had two shots poured. "Cheers?" he said picking one up and smirking at me. His dimple barely showing. I slammed mien down and walked to the door.

I laughed and left the front door with Austin.

I took off my sweatpants and put them into the bushes in case I needed to put them back on if the parents were home.

We took a five-minute walk down the curvy hill to the little town shuttle that took us right next to where the party was being held.

I walked out of the bus in front of Austin.

We walked another four minutes chatting about bands he likes and has seen in New York. I loved listening to his suggestions I had discovered.

We walked up to the area of the closed off beach house were the party was. The sun was just setting and loud music was blaring from the beach house. A few people scattered in the front lawn either sitting enjoying the warm air or already a little too sloppy for how early it was.

We walked in and Justin saw us immediately. "Hey you guys are so chill you made it!" He gave us a giant bear hug, both of us at the same time. He was not drunk, but defiantly had enough to get him this loud. He winked at me and walked off to yell some greetings at other people. Austin and I laughed when he walked away.

We headed to the kitchen and grabbed a drink and joined in talking to a really nice group of people. A few knew each other and others just knew Justin or met him at the lake like us.

After a few more drinks and talking I started to feel a little tipsy. Still totally aware of my state, but defiantly not good to drive, that's were I was on my scale.

The night continued and I lost sight of Austin a few times, but he kept coming back to check up on me. I smiled at him every time he did. The girls that now we felt as if we should have been friends for life requested my help to carry out a table for some drinking games. I agreed and our crazy selves starting lugging a giant fold out table form the downstairs out.

We got it out and Austin had repapered next to me. "Hey be my partner!" I said grabbing his arm.

"Of course, you better not fail me Ally." He said with a glint in his eye of determination to win.

I grabbed the first ball and took my shot. We were winning and every time we made it in the whole group surrounding us screamed. It was the last shot. It was my turn. I was defiantly very much out of it as time went on. I aimed and shot it. The room froze and everyone held their breath, even Justin was quiet.

I threw it and it made it in. I screamed and Austin lifted up his arms with victory. I jumped and grabbed him in a hug and he wrapped his arms around me. It felt warm; I guess the air was starting to get cold. I forgot it was not acceptable to hold a victory hug this long so I quickly released and Austin and I took is great congratulations from everyone.

The warmth of Austin's arms still resonated on my arms. He smelled like pine and brisk air. I loved it.

In the crowd I lost Austin again and started talking with a group. Justin and I started talking and we went and sat on a wooden bench out back of the house that lead to the lake. He offered me a blanket.

We were both pretty drunk.

He asked me, "So you and Austin really are not a thing."

I replied," Really not, I mean I would not not see it but like no but like yeah his hair is cute."

He laughed at me, "That made no sense."

"I know." I said slumping down discouraged at my current skill of talking in my state.

We kept talking about nonsense and then he kissed me and I turned my head and kissed him back. This just felt like college getting drunk and making out with people out of almost like boredom. We pulled apart and laughed again, "Well okay thanks for that I am out."

"Text me, I am here for another week."

"Well see." I said laughing walking back to the party. He is such a douche guy I thought to myself laughing again.

I walked into the party and Austin was sitting on the couch talking to some people. I think I caught his eye across the room because he jumped up and walked over.

Austin's point of view (only because Ally is so out of it she would not remember this)

I had stopped drinking for an hour now and started feeling really clear, unlike Ally who I had seen drink continuously and walk out with Justin. I need to check on her in thrifty minutes if she does not come back. Because she is not about to sleep with him because I am not going home alone. And just because I do not want her to.

IAs I was talking to a group I saw ally walk back in, I let out a gasp of air I didn't know I was holding. I looked at her and assessed her state.

At college I have to help my buddies get home from bars drunk all the time and I have gotten good at assessing peoples drunkenness. It is a personal skill of mine.

I saw her and she was not in a great state. I jumped up and walked over grabbing her arms. "Not babysit you my ass." I said laughing grabbing her arms. She smiled at that and laughed looking down.

"Okay let's get you home you're crazy."

"Okie dokie." She said leaning on me for support. I waved to a few people on the way out and got Ally on my back as a piggyback ride as she referred to it. I felt her arms tighten around my neck. She felt warm and I liked it.

I walked her to the stop and I felt her steady breathe on my neck. "Ally wake up I don't think they will let me on with a drunk girl asleep on my back."

"Ugh fine." She grummed jumping down ad holding onto my arm for much needed support. We got on the little bus and took the short ride back.

Whens we got off the bus she refused to walk after one minute meaning I put her back on my back. She was rambling nonsense to me the whole four minutes back.

She kept going o about how surfboards are so cool and how sharks are an animal she respects, but would not want to be friends with. Basically just complete nonsense that made me smile.

When I got back she woke up and hopped off my back. I found the key under the mat and noticing the car still gone thank god the parents were gone still. I opened the door and Ally dragged herself inside.

Lily called out, "I am about to go to bed see you guys tomorrow."

I yelled back, "Goodnight, Ally is pretty wasted so I will be taking care of that."

I heard Lily laugh in her room and Ally mumbled about how she was not wasted. I got her down that stairs and into our room. She lied down on my bed but I forced her up and to change into comfier clothes. She was pissed at me but she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom.

"I threw up and feel much better." I heard her say from the open door.

"Ally brush your teeth that's gross you just threw up and I am going to get you a water."

She glared at me again and started brushing her teeth.

I grabbed two bottle waters from the mini fridge downstairs.

I changed into sweatpants really quick and Ally came out of the bathroom. I handed her her water and she crawled on top of my bed. "Okay I am going to move your suitcase and sleep down here okay?" I asked moving her suitcase from the bottom bunk.

"Are you kidding me!" Ally said, she was just wearing a super oversized shirt and possibly shorts underneath too hard to tell.

"You do remember you made me watch the scary show and I need sleep so you have to sleep with me. Not like sleep with me but in the bed, but like." Ally continued on aimlessly in discussion.

"Ugh fine but you better not throw up on me."

" I wont" she hummed pulling up the sheets and crawling in now next to me. She gave me a tight squeeze "thanks for babysitting me tonight I needed it." She said smiling leaning against my arm taking deep breathes probably trying to feel better. I let her head lay there and I felt bad for how sick she must feel. I opened my laptop and started a funny TV show that we could fall asleep to.

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **I do not own anything mentioned, except the plot line**

 **Review if I should write another chapter to this story**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to Ally's POV I do not want to do too much of Austin's POV unless absolutely needed for the story! Thanks for the positive support here is the next chapter.**

I opened one eye barely and already I felt pain. Memories from last night I could tell were already very blurry. My head was pounding otherwise I am pretty sure I am 100% alive. Except for the fact that I am laying super close to Austin almost spooning, as some would call it, I don't know why but that word always made me cringe.

I quickly realized I was in just a shirt and underwear, Good job drunk Ally, I told myself sarcastically. I realized how bad this could look if anyone walked in from our family. I pushed myself a tiny bit further away from my warm spot next to him. I needed to still regain composure before I stood up, but at least this would raise less questions to the family then us spooning, ugh that word. I took three deep breaths and stood up. Slowly but surely I took the water off the bedside table and took three big sips and took the Tylenol pills Austin must have laid out for me. Or maybe he left them out for himself, who cares I need them more I thought.

I slumped over to the bathroom and started the shower. I put the water on very warm, not hot because I read once in a magazine that was very bad for your skin and hair. I slipped off my shirt and jumped in. I kind of blanked out enjoying the sound of the water hitting the shower tile. I finally regained consciousness and felt way better about my headache and my hang over was quickly disappearing. I am young so hangovers do not affect me too much.

I stopped the shower and dried my hair. While I wrapped my towel on I checked my phone. There was a text from an unknown number with a photo of four girls and me. This must be Jess a really nice girl I met at the party. She goes to a college right near me. I replied fun times, but not so fun this morning J

I then opened a text from Justin saying had fun crazy girl

Oh god just great what even happened there I thought.

I just responded ha-ha yeah.

Just a basic response that hopefully would not need a response form him

Jess replied, not fun waking up to hot boy

I laughed, she was referring to Austin.

He must have had to literally carry me out of the party last night, all night Jess was insisting that we liked each other, Austin and I.

I smiled and grabbed my clothes I threw on the counter to change into. I slid on my cozy shorts and a crew neck sweater, the ones without a hood; the hood always makes me feel weird with my hair down. I brushed out my hair and put some mascara on to attempt to look not dead.

I left the bathroom and Austin was sitting up doing something on his computer. "Look who didn't die in the shower, you were in there for ages I was about to break down the door for life alert."

"Very funny."

"It was like you were single handedly making the drought worse." Austin said dramatically looking up from his screen.

"Sorry I did not sleep in my own bed last night I get difficult when I am tired in general but being drunk defiantly makes that worse."

"Tell me about it." He said rolling his eyes looking back at his screen.

"Oh shut up." I said grabbing my computer and lying on my stomach on his bed checking my email.

We sat there for a while before our brains were fully awake. Austin was playing his music and a few of the songs I wrote down the lyrics to look up later and add to my Spotify.

I rolled onto my back and kept making loud signing noises till Austin looked up from his computer. "What do you want now." He smirked.

"Food." I said smiling.

"Okay but you know the parents won't be up for hours they were out late late last night."

"Okay fine lets go to that old diner that we went too a few times when we were little and we came here."

"Okay fine give me a minute." He said as he stood up and went into the bathroom.

I picked my phone off the charger and Austin left the bathroom changed and ready. We walked up the stairs quietly and left through the garage.

I unlocked the car and we jumped in.

We listened to music so I could focus on the curvy roads. Thanks to navigation and no help from Austin I parked my car in the small parking lot behind the cute little country diner.

We hoped out and Austin held the door for me as we walked inside. I smiled thanks too im and the lady sat us in a booth. There were some old locals drinking coffee and reading eh newspaper. A family eating at a table nears us. And the vibe in here was so homey and adorable.

I took a deep breathe in enjoying the smell of syrup and coffee. "Okay so you're getting pancake obviously now just for what I am getting." I said looked down at the menu. I could see Austin smile, I remembered that ever since we were little he would always request pancakes from peoples houses or restaurants.

The lady came to take our order, "Aren't you too just adorable together."

"Thank you." Austin said smiling, as I was about to say we are family friends.

The lady smiled sweetly at Austin and I, "Now what can I get you two love birds."

I internally rolled my eyes at this situation. "I will have a omelet with a side of hash browns."

"Ill have a half stack of pancakes." Austin's aid handing the lady the menus. I smiled at her and she nodded and walked away back to the kitchen.

I gave Austin a look like why. "I was not about to break a poor old lady's heart."

"Yeah yeah okay makes sense, so how horrible was I actually last night." I asked changing the subject.

Maybe not the best topic to pick…

Austin went on to tell his summary of last night, I remembered only about half the stuff the told me.

Then he said trying to sound overly nonchalant, "You went outside with that guy Justin for a while, and then I took you home."

I quickly racked my brain I honestly could not remember if I hooked up with him or not but might as well milk this for a bit.

"Why were you jealous?" I said jokingly and looking like a sad puppy.

He glared at me, but did not confirm or deny this statement. I laughed again and then our food came.

I thoroughly was ready for a giant meal. I could not finish my food so Austin ate the rest.

The lady came back and gave us our check telling us the coffee and tea we ordered was on the house. We kept saying thank you and Austin gave her his credit card.

"See if we would have not gone along with the couple thing we wouldn't of saved $3." Austin said trying to be serious.

"Oh yeah wow we should buy a mansion now with the new money we have saved."

We left the restaurant jumping in the car. I drove back and when we got back all the cars were gone. "They must have taught us a lesson and went to the lake without us." I said.

"Wow great lesson, we have a car lets get ready and go down there." Austin suggested.

"Okay Ill call them you can change first." I said dialing my mom's number and Austin rand downstairs.

They confirmed they were at the west parking lot of the lake and was about to go look for a spot and I told them we would be there in 15 to 30 minutes.

I heard Austin open the door from downstairs so I went down and changed. I put on a black bikini with my white sunglasses and walked out of the bathroom. Austin's eyes were held to my body to my eyes. I rolled my eyes, which he couldn't see because of where he was focused. I grabbed black jean shorts sliding them on and an old camp shirt.

"Okay lets go." I exclaimed as we headed up stairs packed a bag with some soda and water and walked out to the car."

We got to the parking lot and jumped out. We walked and found our family pretty quickly. The crazy loud ones blasting music and have about twenty towels, umbrellas, and floaties spread around.

We all lay around in the sun eating some snacks the others had brought. After the dads went to look at canoe prices. Austin and I went to the water to cool down. Austin grabbed a foam football and walked the few feet to the waters edge.

We wadded out. Austin and I started throwing the football back and forth. It became shortly a challenge if I could get past him with the football after I bragged for about ten minutes he finally waned to put me to the test.

I stared him in the eyes and started quickly swim walking towards him. I tried to fake right in my best attempt but he got the ball out of my hands with ease. After me attempting about 10 times I promised this was the last one I would get it by.

I swam faster than before, we were both laughing at how silly we were acting, and the laughing distracted me. When I got close enough Austin grabbed me. His hands grabbed my waist. With all the cause of my charging I could not focus on anything, but the warm sensation of his calloused guitar playing hands on my body.

I kept laughing even though I am sure he was aware of how close we were too. I squirmed out and threw the football over his head. "BOOM." I said splashing he water.

"That was not even the deal you AND the football had to get pass me. "

 _Austin's POV_

Yeah why the hell was I not closer to her back then, I mean look at her.

 _Ally's POV_

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the water. He ran up behind me and threw me over his shoulder.

 **I write for myself, but it is reassuring to know people are reading my material on this site, so if you could review that would make me write these chapters faster.**

 **Thanks for all the support and hope you all like this story?**

DO not own anything in this story besides the plot.


End file.
